Stronger Than Steel
by Cadet Deming
Summary: In the aftermath of Zod's invasion, Clark struggles to have a relationship with Lois while fighting off a mysterious billionaire named Lex Luthor who could be his greatest threat yet, and the mysterious Batman from Gotham City who could be his ally or enemy. Takes place in the Man of Steel universe. Lois/Clark. Suspense/Romance/Character Development.
1. Chapter 1

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 1

By Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman, DC Comics and Warner Brothers do so please don't sue. Takes place in the Man of Steel rebooted universe after the events of the movie. Rated T. Please read and review, it's much appreciated.

If he saved enough people, maybe one day they would finally accept him. That was the mantra that Clark Kent told himself, his motivation to keep going. He had never felt completely accepted by humanity, but always was the outsider looking in.

Being "outed" as the Kryptonian-born alien originally named Kal-El still didn't make him feel accepted so much as exalted, or at least feared from afar. It wasn't the same thing as true acceptance. He would have to find that as Clark Kent.

The path to acceptance was honesty, and there were only two people alive he trusted with his secret identity: his mother Martha and Lois Lane.

Lois had helped him get a job at the Daily Planet newspaper, and instructed him on the art of blending in.

She said, "You're posture is too perfect. It brings attention to yourself. You need to slump a little."

Clark said, "So basically, you're giving me lessons in how to have no charisma. Is this the opposite of self-help?"

She smiled. He loved her smile. "Investigators don't want to be charismatic. We want to convince our subjects that they're the charismatic ones, so they'll get on a roll talking about themselves and we get more information."

"I could see that. Do you have any egotistical interviews scheduled?"

She shrugged. "That billionaire industrialist Lex Luthor. I'm sure he's full of more hot air than anything interesting."

"The guy who owns LutherCorp? I think I destroyed a building of his."

"As long as he doesn't know you and Superman are the same person, I doubt he'll come after you for the bill."

Guilt gnawed at Clark. For every life he saved, there seemed to be another fallen skyscraper or disaster zone left in its wake. He could never rescue enough people.

Clark said, "No one can know Lois."

"You know you can trust me."

"I trust you. It's the rest of the world I worry about."

Lois exited her cab and approached the Midtown restaurant. Dozens of people rushed past her in that hyperactive Metropolis way. She wondered what secrets they all hid.

It wasn't natural for Lois to keep secrets. As a reporter, exposing secrets and bringing the truth to light were part of her lifeblood. Protecting Clark's secret identity was something the "Old" Lois would never have done.

Meeting Clark changed her, which was why she kept her lips clenched, her jaw tight, and her words discreet.

Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor shook her hand. His grip was firm, but uncomfortably moist. He was so oily she wouldn't have to moisturize for a week.

He said, "Thank you for finally meeting with me Ms. Lane. "

"Sorry I couldn't see you sooner."

He filled the chair across from her.

Everything about him was shiny: the purple and green neon Roberto Cavalli tie, the flashy diamonds on his oversized Rolex watch, and even the skin on his completely bald head.

He leaned his shoulders forward. She suspected they were padded with foam and exaggerated masculinity. Luthor gave off the air of a man trying hard to look powerful. He tried too hard for her personal tastes.

It contrasted with her memories of Clark with all his alien yet reassuringly human glory. His arms were pure and solid.

Clark didn't appear to be trying to project power over others. There was a thin line between confidence and arrogance, and he didn't cross it. Luthor seemed like he'd crossed the line at age 5.

Lois turned on her recorder and asked, "So are you going to give the Daily Planet an exclusive on your official announcement of running for governor?"

She braced herself for a barrage of self-promotion.

Luthor took a sip of coffee before answering.

"I'm not here about me. Although I'm sure you'd love to hear about my upcoming campaign."

Lois was sure she wouldn't love it.

He cracked his knuckles. "I'm actually here about…the alien."

She frowned. "His name is Kal-El."

"Sounds like the name of a terrorist. But it's better than…what are they calling him? Superman."

"He's not a terrorist. He saved our planet."

"He destroyed a five hundred million dollar building of mine. That makes him a terrorist in my book."

"Any damage he caused was in defense against the real terrorists: General Zod and the renegade Kryptonians."

"Would the other Kryptonians even have come to our world looking for him if he wasn't hiding out here?"

Lois kept her composure. "Kal-El didn't do anything wrong. What do you want from me?"

"I want to meet him."

"Why? So you can sue him for property damage? He doesn't exactly have deep pockets."

"I want him to at least apologize to me."

Lois was incredulous at Luthor's attitude.

"I don't think so."

"I'd rather hear that from him."

"Not gonna happen."

"I strongly suggest if you value your career, you'll arrange a meeting between the two of us."

Lois leapt to her feet and pointed her finger at him. "Listen buddy. I don't know who you think you are, but I didn't cave to my boss, the U.S. Military or an alien invader to give up his identity. I'm sure as hell not going to give in to you."

"I'm not a man you want for an enemy. You or…the alien."

Lois turned her back on him. "I'm leaving. If you want to pay for your damn building, file an insurance claim like everyone else."

"I'm not like everyone else, as you'll find out soon enough. Don't cross me, Miss Lane."

Lois speed-walked away. She hoped he was just another self-important blowhard. But what if he actually was dangerous?

**To be continued, if people want me to. **


	2. Chapter 2

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 2

By Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman, DC Comics and Warner Brothers do so please don't sue. Takes place in the Man of Steel rebooted universe after the events of the movie. Rated T**. Thank you so, so much to the people who took the time to read and review-)**

Lex Luthor splayed his feet on his polished desk. It was an antique that had once belonged to Napoleon, one of the few people in history Lex actually admired.

He pressed his intercom to his secretary Eve and bellowed, "Miss Teschmacher! Where is my 2:00 appointment?"

The intercom buzzed back and she answered, "Ooh, it works! Mercedes Graves has actually been here for the past 15 minutes. I just couldn't figure out how to work the new intercom system."

Lex growled, "Why didn't you just knock on my door then?"

"Gee, I never thought of that."

Eve opened the door and let Miss Graves in. A slim brunette with her hair pulled back in a tight bun, she was dressed in a dark grey suit and high heels. Her nails were short and covered in clear polish, but had traces of ink stains on them. The only pieces of jewelry she wore were small pearl earrings and a gold nameplate necklace that read: "Mercy."

Eve said, "Do you want anything else? Coffee? Tea?"

"Silence," Lex said.

After Miss Teschmacher left, he gestured for his guest to sit across from him.

She handed him a folder of papers, "I've gotta say, you're the first client who made me sign a confidentiality agreement the size of a phone book."

"Do people still even use phone books? It's necessary for all my employees."

"I'm not signing on to be your employee so much as an independent contractor. I keep some freedom."

Lex heard the lilt of a Brooklyn accent in her voice, like she was trying to suppress it. She was trying to hide where she came from.

He said, "Yes, political consultant, campaign manager, spin-doctor and strategist. Your resume is very impressive. I like how you got that Senator re-elected after he cheated on his cancer-stricken wife with his maid's daughter."

"What can I say? The American public loves a scandal, but they love a comeback even more. It's all in how you package things."

She pulled out a notepad and pen, "So let's get started. If you want me to lead you to victory you've gotta be completely honest with me. If there are any skeletons in your closet, any affairs, college drug use, or photographs of your Wiener you texted to an intern, I've gotta know before your opponents do."

Lex smiled. He liked her directness.

He checked his watch, "Skeletons in my closet. Am I paying you by the hour? Because this could take a bit."

Her expression stayed neutral. "Let's start with the easy stuff. Tell me why you want to be governor."

Lex placed his hands behind his head and said, "I really want to be President of the United States, but I figured I had to start somewhere."

She deadpanned, "Because Governor of New York is so entry-level. What's your platform?"

"My first concern is immigration. There are too many illegal alien immigrants taking jobs from real Americans and it's got to stop. My second is rebuilding Metropolis from the rubble it's been reduced to. Someone has to be held accountable, and I blame the biggest illegal alien of them all: that freak they call Superman."

"We're being watched," Clark said.

Lois instinctively scanned the area around Central Park she and Clark had claimed for a picnic. It was supposed to be a relaxing day, but relaxation never lasted long in her field of work. There were less people around since so much of the city had been totaled, but enough to provide cover if they were being tailed.

She whispered without moving her lips, "Where are they?"

"Up in the sky. First I thought it was a bird. Then I thought it was a plane. It's…a spy satellite."

Lois gulped. She laid down on the blanket so she could stare overhead without being suspicious. All she saw was miles and miles of beautiful blue sky and fluffy cotton clouds.

She flipped over on her stomach so her face couldn't be seen from above. "Can you tell whose satellite it is? Is it the Russians? North Korea? Iran?"

Her mind started to race with excitement. If she could break a story of a foreign country photographing American civilians, she might get another Pulitzer Prize.

Clark loomed over her, standing up and staring at the sky. He started to take his glasses off.

"Don't do that," she warned. "It could have facial recognition software."

"Are glasses really enough of a disguise for me?"

"That's what worries me."

"I know a solution." Clark said brightly. "I'll switch to sunglasses!"

Lois sighed.

Clark said, "Much better! I see it clearer without the sun glare. It's rotating. It's American. It's…a Google maps satellite."

Lois turned over. "Are you kidding me?"

Clark knelt down next to her. "So long as I don't change into my suit and cape in front of it, I should be safe. I can't exactly pull this one down too."

She squinted, "What do you mean: This one too?"

He turned away quickly, "So, how's about lunch? What did you pack us?"

His body language screamed of guilt. She measured what to say to him.

Lois said, "You're not used to dealing with people much, are you?"

He stared back at her. "I'm used to keeping my distance, not getting too close, not talking too much in fear of giving myself away."

She brushed her bangs out of her face. "If I had your abilities, if I could do what you could do, I can't imagine ever being afraid of anything. Are all your senses so amazingly sharp?"

"My hearing is strong. It's the hardest to focus, though. There are so many voices at once if I don't concentrate."

Lois cocked her head in curiosity, "What can you hear now?"

Clark gazed at the bustling city that surrounded him. His expression strained, and his mouth dropped open.

"Someone's in trouble! A woman is getting mugged. I have to go. I have to go now."

She grabbed his bicep. "Wait. The satellites are watching everything. If you change into Superman, you're cover will be blown. We could just call the police or…"

"I can't sit back and let someone die! I have to do something. The satellite can't track me if I'm faster than the speed of light."

He charged off in a flash. Lois searched the bystanders to see if anyone noticed.

A man in a Bermuda shirt asked, "Did a rogue wind just blow through here?"

**Author's Notes: I'm going with Metropolis is really New York. Miss Teschmacher was Luthor's (the Gene Hackman version) girlfriend/bumbling comic relief in the original Superman Movie. Mercy Graves has been everything from a cyborg to a dark-haired chauffer to a blonde Amazonian bodyguard, but her characterization is closest to the Superman: The Animated Series version.**


	3. Chapter 3

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 3

By Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman, DC Comics and Warner Brothers do so please don't sue. Takes place in the Man of Steel rebooted universe after the events of the movie. Rated T**. Thank you so, so much to the people who took the time to read and review-)**

Clark raced as fast as he could through the streets of Metropolis. Running was almost as good as flying, but as he wasn't in his Kryptonian bodysuit he couldn't take the risk of being seen.

As a teenager running was one of the few outlets he had for his powers. He used to speed through the cover of cornfields and forests. He wasn't sure if he had the adrenaline of Earth-born people, but he definitely felt a rush.

The mugging victim screamed again, "I ain't gonna give you my purse!"

Clark whooshed into a nearby building. He needed to find a place to change into his disguise. The thought of someone being killed because he took too long taunted him.

He entered a broom closet and quickly dressed in the blue suit with scarlet red cape. Clark felt different immediately, as if the clothes made him stronger and more confident.

He hid his briefcase on a shelf and rushed to the alleyway his hearing had pinpointed. A woman in dreadlocks pulled on the handle of a garish white Louis Vuitton handbag. The purse's other handle was in the grip of her attacker. He was a thuggishly dressed man with a small switchblade knife.

Clark bellowed, "Stop it right there! There will be no crime in my city."

He realized after he said it how cheesy that sounded, but he got caught up in his moment of heroism. Comic books and movies made it seem so easy for heroes to be witty in tense situations. He needed to work on his quips.

The mugger said, "What are you, an overgrown Boy Scout?"

The woman looked scared. "Holy Shit, it's Superman!"

The man said, "I don't need no alien in my business."

He pulled the purse from the woman and started to run. Clark leapt into flight after him. He slammed into the man, knocking him off his feet and through a wall.

Disorientation clouded Clark's senses. He surveyed the newly created rubble. He'd torn a hole in the side of the alleyway, with the mugger's now unmoving body. Blood coated the concrete. It was scarlet and damning.

The sound of police sirens scratched at Clark's mind. He cursed the timing that the cops appeared now.

The woman he saved grabbed the purse and ran away from the direction of the sirens.

Clark called out, "Ma'am, don't you want to make a statement to the police? Or at least say thank you?"

Red and blue lights filtered into the alley way. A police man and woman appeared with guns drawn.

The policewoman said,"I'm Maggie Sawyer of the Metropolis Police Department. Put your hands up now."

**Luthor's Office**

Mercy asked Lex, "I understand the appeal of your platform, but why target Superman? He's a hero with the public now."

Lex said, "He may be a hero to the average moron in the street, but there are already rumblings about him. The military was vague about what really happened with the alien invasion. They said he was on our side, but look at all the damage he caused."

"You're gonna to have to get the vote of the average so-called moron in the street. Picking on a hero won't get them to support you."

Lex straightened his spine, imagining he was under a spotlight giving his first speech.

He said, "Think about what the alien's presence on Earth really means. He has so much power. We're talking about a creature so powerful he can shoot fire with his eyes, fly faster than an airplane, and bend steel and concrete with his bare hands. He isn't a man, he's a god on Earth. Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Do you honestly believe that someone with that much ability would just choose out of the goodness of his heart to not abuse that, to not just take what he wants, when he wants, and no one, not even the full might of the United States of America can stop him? If you had that kind of control, would you run around saving strangers and asking for nothing in return? No one is that good. No one is that pure. No one on Earth should have that much power."

Lex thought to himself but didn't say aloud, "_Unless it's me_."

Mercy stared at him appraisingly. "Not bad. You seemed sincere."

He screamed, "I am being f—ing sincere!"

She pulled back, and a sting of regret flashed in his heart. Most of the time Lex was tightly controlled, analyzing situations and using his computer-like brain to assess things logically. Sometimes, if he got upset or certain subjects came up, the more impulsive part of his personality came out.

"I'm sorry. I just get…overstimulated at times."

"Please don't get overstimulated in public. One flip-out, one Freudian slip, and it could end up broadcast across the internet."

"True. But that's what I'm waiting for with Kal-El. I have a feeling sooner or later he'll make a mistake, and I'll be ready to pounce when he does. He's an alien. He isn't Space Jesus."

Mercy uncrossed her legs. "Have you even met Kal-El?"

"I don't have to meet him. I know his type."

Lex thought of the pictures he'd seen of Kal-El. He was so handsome and larger-than life. He reminded Lex of every high school football star who had bullied him as a child for being the smartest kid in class or going bald earlier than normal.

Mercy said, "Maybe we should focus on your other campaign messages. How do you plan to rebuild Metropolis?"

"Through my companies LexCorp, LutherCorp, and LL, LLC."

"You really like the letter 'L'".

"My family name is everything."

She flipped through notes. "Family seems to be a weak spot for you."

"Excuse me?"

She said, "You're not married. That can be a problem. People like to see their politicians married with adorable kids to pose with for 'Family Values' portraits."

"I was married before."

"Divorce doesn't look good for a candidate."

"Plenty of people are divorced."

"You've been divorced 6 times."

"I take serial monogamy very seriously."

Lex's iPhone beeped. He read the message and laughed.

Mercy asked, "What's so funny?"

"I had my phone set up to notify me if there was anything in the news about Kal-El."

She deadpanned, "Because that isn't obsessive or creepy."

He held up the phone, "Superman was arrested by the Metropolis Police. I think my campaign is writing itself."

**To be continued **

**Author's Notes: There will be more Lois and Clark scenes. I try to balance romance with plot. As far as Lex Luthor's background, I'm blending different elements. **


	4. Chapter 4

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 4

By Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman, DC Comics and Warner Brothers do so please don't sue. Takes place in the Man of Steel rebooted universe after the events of the movie. Rated T**. Thank you again to the people who read and review. It's very motivating**

No good deed went unpunished. Clark felt a sense of déjà vu as he once again sat under burning lights before an Earth-born authority figure. He wasn't in handcuffs this time, but rested his arms on the spare table in one of the Metropolis Police Department's Interrogation Rooms.

Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer said, "You and I both know I can't keep you here. Not against your will."

"That scares you."

"A lot of things about you scare me. They tried to take your fingerprints in booking to see if you had any prior arrests."

Clark held up his ink-stained hands. "Kryptonians don't have fingerprints."

He'd known that since Kindergarten when a concerned school official had called his parents about him not being like the other children. It was one more part of the equation that added up to Clark being different.

She said, "No fingerprints, you have no formal identification on you, you refuse to give us a home address, and I'm not buying that Kal-El is your real name."

"I came with you willingly, didn't I? Don't I please get credit for that?"

"Sorry, but I don't give points for not resisting arrest. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Clark sized her up. She had short blonde hair and no makeup. Crow's feet lined her eyes, which broadcast weariness. In contrast, her body language was alert and tense. He'd grown used to people tightening up around him after they saw what he was capable of.

He flashed her an attempt at a disarming smile. It usually seemed to soften women towards him.

Clark said, "I was only trying to help. I heard a woman in danger and rushed to save her. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. I just wanted to do the right thing."

Her disapproving frown showed his charm was wasted on her.

"The right thing?" Maggie paged though a file. "The man you attacked, Alfredo Gonzales is in the Intensive Care Unit of the Northern Metropolis Hospital. He's in a coma and could very easily die because you tried to play vigilante."

Clark thought about death. He'd never liked it. He'd even hated killing Zod. He found himself in the ironic position of hoping Alfredo lived.

Was he a living weapon, cursed to cause mass destruction wherever he roamed? He felt overpowered yet impotent, with power coursing through every inch of his being, yet ineffectual in how he could express his strength.

Clark didn't think of himself as a vigilante, like that so-called Batman in Gotham City. He thought of himself as being on the same side as the police: law and order.

He said, "I swear I wasn't intending to use deadly force, and I wasn't consciously undermining the police, if that's what you think."

Maggie sighed. "I wish you'd come to us before this happened. It's easier to prevent a scandal than clean one up. I've been a detective for years and I'm pretty experienced at sizing up who the good ones and bad ones are. You seem like a genuinely nice guy, but you're like a bull in a china shop."

There was truth to what she said. Clark needed a place where he could use his power without breaking things.

He asked, "What happens now?"

"We'll have to wait and see if Gonzales comes out of his coma before this turns into a manslaughter case."

Clark measured his words carefully. "Am I being formally charged?"

She cracked her knuckles. "If he dies I have no choice."

"What if you let me go without formally charging me and I give my word of honor that if he dies, I will turn myself in for a formal trial."

"Are you serious? Am I supposed to go to my boss with your Boy Scout's honor pledge?"

It was the second time in one day he'd been labelled a Boy Scout.

Clark said, "I want to prove to the American public that they can trust me. You can label me a public enemy if I break my promise. And I'm not threatening, but as you said earlier, you know you can't keep me here against my will."

She stared at him and finally said, "I'll discuss it with my Chief."

**Lex Luthor's Bedroom**

Lex nursed a Scotch on the rocks. He normally could down it in a few gulps, but he was putting off the dreaded inevitable. He needed to be reasonably sober from this.

He pressed the speed dial on his state of the art cellular phone and listened to the mechanical beeps. This was the only number on his phone that filled him with dread.

A perky female voice answered, "Morrison Nursing Home! How may I direct your call?"

Lex said, "Lionel Luthor. This is his son, Lex."

"One moment please."

He waited, tapping his fingers on his desk. Lex normally wasn't the type of man who fidgeted, but there was something about his "family" that chipped away his normal confident reserves.

Lionel coughed on the line, "It's Eleven O'clock at night. What the hell is wrong? This better be important."

"I'm sorry, I forgot about the time differences."

"I send you to grad school at Yale and you still can't even tell the goddamn time?!"

"Technically, you didn't send me. I had to get full ride scholarships. How is your chemotherapy coming along?"

Lionel coughed and gargled. "It's shitty. I was in remission, but another tumor popped up in my left lung. Pray you never get cancer boy, but with half my genes, you're probably doomed."

Lex remembered why he spoke with his father so little.

Dutiful son whether Lionel deserved it or not, he offered, "If you need me to get you any drugs from Canada, let me know. I called with good news."

"Did you finally find a toupee that doesn't look like a cat's puked up hairball? Are you're getting married again?"

"No. I'm holding a press conference tomorrow to formally announce that I'm running for Governor of New York. I wanted to give you a head's up."

He waited for a response.

Lionel's voice sounded much clearer. "Governor, ey? That's interesting. You couldn't even win for class president and you're going after the governorship."

"School elections are about popularity. Real elections are about money."

"If you have so much money to burn, why don't you put me in a better nursing home? And what if you throw your money away on this and you lose? You'll ruin the Luthor family name. It takes generations to build a good family name and one fuck-up to destroy it."

"I won't lose."

"You'd better not lose. There will be no losers in the Luthor family. Don't embarrass me."

"I won't. I just wish that…that you'll live long enough to see my victory."

He thought but didn't say that he wished Lionel would live long enough to be proud of him. It wasn't out of love, but just once he wanted to be "good enough" in his father's eyes.

Lionel said, "That would be nice. Don't mess it up." and hung up.

It was the warmest Lex could expect from his father.

He put his phone down and chugged the Scotch from his glass. He needed a drink for tomorrow.

**To Be Continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 5

By Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman, Warner Brothers and D.C Comics do so please don't sue. Rated T for adult language, situations and violence. Thank you to the people who read and review.

Caffeine and alcohol were the lifeblood of reporters. Clark nursed a cup of coffee. One of the good things about living in Metropolis was he was never more than a block away from a good coffee shop, or at least a Starbucks. The cup was paper, as he had a habit of breaking anything made of ceramics or steel. Paper cups bent rather than cracked.

The futon he rested on was the only bed small enough for his tiny basement efficiency apartment in Brooklyn. It has all he could afford on a journalist's salary, but it was near a subway station and had a separate, private entrance from the rest of the main building.

He dreaded making this phone call, but knew he had to do it.

His mother answered, "Clark, honey. What happened? It was all over the news that you were arrested today. I was so worried about you."

As weak as his cell phone reception was, he could still hear the strength of his mother's unconditional love. He smiled.

"It was an accident. I used too much power trying to stop a crime. The police agreed to let me go for now, so long as I don't leave town and Mr. Gonzales doesn't die on life support."

"You and your martyr complex. Why are people so ungrateful after what you've done for the world?"

"I don't know Mom. Strangers don't know me like you do. I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. Is there anything I can do?"

It was funny how he was the strongest man on Earth, and yet talking to his mother made him feel like a kid again, searching for protection from the world. For a few moments he forgot that the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulders.

Then he remembered that in a way it was. He had to protect himself. No one else had the power to.

He wanted to make her feel better, that she still could cheer up her no longer little boy.

He said, "You could cook and ship me one of those apple pies of yours. And pray that man doesn't die."

"I will honey. How are you eating? Have you met any girls that can cook?"

"It's Metropolis. People have $30,000 stoves and eat out every night because the restaurants are so good. I'm sort of dating Lois, that reporter who got me the job here."

"She seems like a nice girl. But what do you mean 'sort of' dating? Either you are or you aren't. Most women don't like for things to be up in the air. At least not in my day."

He thought about what he could say without giving too much information.

"We just haven't talked about it."

He would need to think of something soon. Lois was on her way over.

"Make sure you do. If you're serious about her remember to be a gentleman. I love you."

"I love you mom. Bye."

He ended the call and checked his watch. Having the "Where is our relationship going" conversation was almost as intimidating as telling a parent he'd been arrested, not that he had much experience with either.

His doorbell chimed. Clark focused his ex-ray vision to see it was her.

Clark used his accelerated speed to grab the flowers from a vase on his dining room table and tie them up with a ribbon.

He put on his most disarming smile and opened the door for her. She beamed back at him.

"Flowers for me? You didn't have to buy me these."

He stepped between her and the view of the now empty vase.

"I wanted to thank you for getting me my briefcase from near the…crime scene."

She handed him the case and he gave her the flowers. She smelled them. They were orange Tiger Lilies and looked beautiful against her red hair.

She said, "I'll need a vase for them."

Clark grabbed the flowers back from her hand, used his super speed to grab the vase off of the table, turned the kitchenette faucet on and off, put the flowers in and returned them to her.

Lois said, "Thank you. You're the perfect guy. I bet you can clean this entire place in under a minute."

"Under five."

They both sat on the futon side by side.

Lois cocked her head to the side. "So how did you get back from the police station without anyone seeing you?"

"I flew into the subway tunnels, found an empty transit office, changed into a Metropolis Subway System jumpsuit and walked home. It would be so much easier if I lived 75 years ago. No satellites and I could just change clothes in a phone booth."

"The subway is smart, if you can avoid the trains and any security cameras. If one person catches you changing, it could be broadcast across the internet in moments."

Clark put his thick glasses on. "Is this enough of a disguise?"

"Probably not."

Lois reached up and grabbed a lock of his hair. She shaped it on his forehead. Clark saw in a mirror she had curled a lock over his brow.

He said, "Do I wear this as Clark or Kal-El?"

"I guess as Clark, since he's less famous."

He gripped her hands. "Lois, can I ask you something? Are you dating Clark, or Kal-El?"

She stared up into his eyes. Her breathing shifted.

"I think they…I think you're both amazing. I like both of your public faces. More than like."

Lois leaned forward and they kissed. She hugged him. It felt so natural.

He whispered in her ear. "It could be dangerous for you. If you're connected to Kal-El in the public eye, and people follow you back to Clark Kent, my cover could be blown."

She whispered back. "Maybe I like the danger. Stop worrying and just kiss me."

"That works too."

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 6

By Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman, DC Comics and Warner Brothers do so please don't sue. Takes place in the Man of Steel rebooted universe after the events of the movie. Rated T**. Thank you so, so much to the people who read and review, it's very motivating-)**

Lois marveled at how human Clark looked in the morning light. He'd told her his abilities had something to do with the yellow sun. Lying next to her still asleep, his skin looked almost golden.

Being with Clark made her feel an exhilarating combination of excitement, yet being protected. She had always craved the rush of "safe danger," like going on a roller coaster or watching a horror movie. It was one of the main things that drove her to become a journalist. She would visit the front lines of a war zone, but wear a flak jacket.

She knew Clark was a magnet for trouble, yet was confident he had the ability to shelter her from it. At least, she wished he could. If he failed to protect her once, it would be a disaster.

Lois tried to crawl off of the futon without waking him up. They'd slept under a Kansas State University blanket. Clark's apartment reminded her of how poor she was when she first started out in Metropolis.

She mulled over Clark's question over whether she was dating Clark or Kal-El. A relationship with Clark could be considered "dating down." He was younger than her, and a mere entry-level freelancer to her Pulitzer Prize winning seasoned war correspondent credentials.

Dating Kal-El was like dating a physical god. In many ways he could be considered out of her league. They weren't even technically the same species.

Lois decided to let the relationship develop as it would before making a choice.

She searched for her purse. Lois carried an emergency overnight kit everywhere to be prepared if she had to go after a story with no notice. She reached for her travel sized toothbrush.

Clark loomed over her, "Are you leaving so soon?"

"I'm just getting ready. I tried not to wake you."

"I have what you'd call Super hearing. Does it seem weird if I put a 'Super' in front of everything? Superman, Supervision, Super hearing."

Lois observed how monotone he sounded.

She said, "Have you considered that you're looking at your abilities too negatively, like they're a burden? Instead of being all angsty about them, look at the bright side and revel in what you could do. If I had one tenth of your powers, Jesus Christ, I'd be like a kid in a candy store."

He pursed his mouth. "I never really thought about them that way. I've spent so much time trying to hold back and keep them hidden."

"But you don't have to anymore. You're free as…well…Superman. "

His brow furrowed. "I still have to be careful, or I'll break the law. Or a mugger."

Lois's curiosity kicked in. "What is going on with Alfredo Gonzales?"

She turned on Clark's TV and flipped through the news channels, stopping on WTVN. It was a press conference for Lex Luthor, but a news scroll at the bottom flashed Gonzales's name.

Luthor had adopted the standard conservative blue suit and patriotic flag button of a career politician. His tie was a solid purple, just a tad gaudier than it should be. The lights of camera flashes reflected off of his bald head.

His lips slightly curled in an "I know something you don't know" smile.

Luthor said, "It is with great joy that I am formally declaring my intentions to serve as governor of the fine people of New York. After the tragedy of the Kryptonian invasion, I want to serve as a beacon of hope for democracy and rebuilding for tomorrow. I have by my side Delores Winters, the fiancée of Alberto…Alfredo Gonzalez, and mother of his 4 year old daughter."

Lois and Clark exchanged a look with each other and leaned towards the screen.

Delores appeared to be in her early 20's, and dressed all in black. Her hair, not that Lois could assume it was real, was impeccably straight. Her makeup looked perfectly applied, except for obvious smudges of black under her eyes, as if she was crying.

Lois became suspicious. Why bother to get all dressed and made up for a TV appearance, and then go on camera with tear marks unless you wanted people to see you were crying?

Luthor put his arm over her shoulders and smiled as if he was showing off a new toy.

Delores said, "I wanna thank Mr. Luthor. My baby Alfredo was just tryin to put food on the table for us. He deserved a fair trial, and now he's not gonna get that because of that monster from space."

She started melodramatically crying, "I just want my man back! I just want to see him open his eyes again. I want…"

Luthor pushed her out of view, "Thank you Delores. I know this is hard for you and your family. Which is why I'm donating 50% of the proceeds at my kickoff fundraiser to pay for the care of Mr. Gonzalez as his life hangs by a thread, a thread that was ripped open by the alien who hid among us and brought so much damage to this once great city. I want to make it clear that I am not soft on crime. Far from it, I support the due process, and if elected governor will increase funding to the police. What I will not stand for is alien vigilantes who don't pay taxes and have the arrogance to take the law into their own hands."

Reporters started asking Luthor various questions: "What is your stance on taxes? Where do you stand on same-sex marriage? How will you rebuild the city?"

Clark turned the TV off. "I think I'm feeling Superanger now."

Lois said, "We can fight this. It's just a publicity game."

He raised his hands to his head. "I could kill that guy with my fingertips, or a glance of my Superheat vision. But that would just make things worse."

Lois said, "We can fight this the journalist's way. We have a newspaper at our disposal."

"How?"

"Just follow my lead."

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 7

By Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman, DC Comics and Warner Brothers do so please don't sue. Rated T for adult language, situations and violence. Thank you again to the people who read and review. Sorry for the long time to update.

**Daily Planet Building**

"I'm not using the words 'crack whore' in my newspaper," said Clark's new editor Perry White.

Perry was in his late 40's to early 50's. He was tall, but thick in the middle. The years of deadline pressure, constant travel, and fast food hadn't been kind to him.

Clark struggled to keep a straight face while Lois pleaded her case to him.

She said, "This information is important. The public deserves to know the truth about Delores Winters and her real connection to Alfredo Gonzales."

Perry cleared his throat and began to read from Lois's draft.

"_Are we putting the wrong man on trial? Kal-El, the visitor who literally saved our planet, is being slandered as a common criminal, merely because he tried to stop a crime. Lex Luthor, a man who has never been elected to a single public office in his corporate-raiding, Fat Cat life, is parading Delores Winters as the suffering fiancée of alleged mugger Alfredo Gonzales. The truth is there are no records of the two ever being engaged. In fact, Delores took Alfredo to court on three different occasions to pay child support, as recently as 3 weeks before his run-in with Superman. Delores herself has a record for solicitation and possession of crack cocaine with intent to sell. Who should the public be siding with: an opportunistic crack whore riding the coattails of a wannabe governor's vanity campaign? Or the man who denied his alien heritage to rescue as many human beings as he could_?"

Perry peered at Lois through his rimless glasses as a professor would before admonishing a student.

Jenny the intern interjected, "Can we print 'cocaine ho' instead? People use "Ho" all the time in my generation."

Perry said, "No we can't. We can only print facts. Your article is filled with editorial opinions and is a libel suit waiting to happen. I don't care what relationship you have with Kal-El, as long as it doesn't affect your work. But you're obviously biased towards him and that's not good journalism."

Lois flashed Clark a guilty look. He pushed his own thick glasses closer to his face.

She said, "Maybe you could have someone objective edit the article before it goes to print."

Perry wiped his brow. "I can't print anything that could be taken as a swipe against Lex Luthor. He's one of the Daily Planet's biggest advertisers."

Lois said, "We have to cover for Luthor because we're in his pockets? Who's not being objective now?"

Perry said, "I'll have a word alone with you in my office, now. Everyone else please get back to work"

The body language of Clark's co-workers showed their discomfort.

Lois crossed her arms and followed him to the Editor in Chief office. They closed the blinds. Clark tried to look engrossed in his iPad, but used his x-ray vision and advanced hearing to listen in on them.

The office was covered with Pulitzer Prize nominations and pictures of Perry with multiple Metropolis Captains of Industry and politicians.

Perry said, "Don't ever question my authority like that in public, or anywhere. Do you want to lose your job? I don't want to have to terminate you."

Lois said, "I'm sorry if I crossed a line. I'm just trying to do my job."

"Our jobs are to serve the needs of the paper. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Luthor spoke with the Chairman of the Board about you. We're in the works to publicly endorse him as a candidate. He asked for you to be fired. I stood up for you, but you're making it very difficult."

Clark used another level of his ex-ray vision to look through Lois. Her heart beat accelerated enough to make him nervous. He scanned Perry and noticed that something wasn't right about him. Something was downright dangerous.

Lois said, "I appreciate that, but if the Daily Planet endorses Luthor, you're forcing me to quit."

"And go where? You know the state print journalism is in now. We're a dying breed, plagued by layoffs and competing with things like Twitter and the tabloids. Your idealism is wonderful, but it doesn't pay the bills."

"What if we just printed the facts about Winters and Gonzales? Her criminal record is a matter of public domain, someone else is bound to break the story. Put it under the byline of someone new, someone freelance, like…that new guy from Kansas. What's his name, Clark?"

Clark watched Perry's heartbeat and the expansion and contraction of his lungs, while Lois's heart sped up again.

He said, "Have Clark research the background of everyone involved, even the woman who was mugged. If we make the story even-handed, it's more likely to get printed."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And Lois? What is your relationship with Clark?"

Lois clenched her hand on the doorknob. He wished he could hold it for her.

Without turning to look her boss in the eye she said, "We're just work colleagues."

"Work colleagues, who share a morning cab?" His tone had no jealousy, but gentle curiosity.

Clark's own heartbeat throbbed faster. He needed to work on being more discreet, both at Superman and as Clark Kent.

Lois said "We get off near the same subway stop and bumped into each other. I was just trying to be nice and help out the new kid by splitting the fare."

Clark saw the skepticism on Perry's face. Lois hurried out of his office without looking back at him.

Lois returned to the main newsroom.

Jenny asked, "Where you fired?"

"No. Hey Kent I've got an assignment for you. Follow me."

Clark and Lois entered her office.

"I heard everything already with my Super-hearing. We have got to be more careful. I don't want you to get fired over me."

"It wasn't the first time that almost happened. Perry and I have a complicated working history. But you're worth it."

Clark smiled among the stress. "How can you be so stubborn and ruthless but sweet at the same time?"

"Years of practice. Can you rewrite this?"

"I'll try. There's something I need to tell you about Perry."

She looked perplexed. "I'm not looking to get him in trouble. He's tough, but fair. And he puts up with me. Most editors wouldn't."

Clark said, "He has heart disease. He could easily die."

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 8

By Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman, DC Comics and Warner Brothers do, so please don't sue. Rated T for adult language, situations and violence. Please read and review.

Lois took in Clark's warning about Perry's health. Perry was more of a father figure to her than her own father General Sam Lane.

She said, "How can we warn him without giving your secret away?"

Clark wrinkled his brow. "There are ways of being discreet and suggesting people get a health screening. I've had to do it before. I got one guy I worked with on a shrimping boat to check for lung cancer by telling him about a relative of mine dying from it. It could be worse. I could have detected prostate cancer."

Lois contemplated the awkwardness of telling a man he needed to have his colon examined.

She asked "Are you sure you picked the right profession? Why be a journalist when you could have been a really good doctor?"

"I have too much wanderlust."

"I know the feeling. I'll think of a way to tactfully get Perry to a hospital. I'd rather be direct and get something done now though."

Clark tapped his fingers on his thigh. "If the Daily Planet is on the brink of endorsing Luthor, do you think our office can get tickets to his fundraiser?"

Lois perked up, sensing a scoop within her grasp. She called up Lex Luthor's campaign.

The voice on the other end said, "Luthor campaign, this is Mercy Graves speaking. How may I help you?"

Lois said, "Yes I'm calling from the Daily Planet to see if there are any free tickets available to the press?"

Mercy's voice sounded guarded, "And who am I speaking with? Our guest list is restricted."

She assumed her name was on Luthor's banned list and tried to think of a quick alias.

Lois said, "My name is…Chloe Sullivan. The Planet would like to send a rising star named Clark Kent…and his date."

She waited for Mercy to respond. "Clark Kent, eh? I haven't heard of him. I'll add him to the guest list for the Metropolis Hilton tonight."

Lois grinned, "Thank you very much."

Clark said, "Lying about your identity Lois."

"I don't think of it as lying if it's for a good cause. When I was a war correspondent in Afghanistan I had to camouflage myself in a burqua to pas for a native. I'll just wear a black wig or some other disguise tonight."

"Are you trying to give Perry a heart attack?"

**Six Hours Later, Lex Luthor's Hotel Room**

Lex paced in front of a mirror, repeating his "talking points." He had spoken in front of crowds before about his technological inventions and headlined plenty of business symposiums, but the political crowd was new to him. It felt like more was at stake. With business, he sold inventions or services. With a political race, he was the product he was trying to sell. It would make a rejection all the more personal and painful.

Lex loved power, but was starting to dislike politics.

Mercy watched him and offered coaching advice. She wore a simple, long conservative black dress and high heels with red soles. It was a dress to fade into the background, the dress of a wife supporting her husband on his Academy Award nomination, or a woman hovering behind her more famous boyfriend. The only embellishment was a red, white, and blue "Lex for Governor!" campaign button.

She said, "You have to be able to connect with people, make them feel important, like you care about their problems."

Lex had never cared much for other people's problems. He could understand them theoretically, but he was as capable of empathy for his fellow man as a fly was at reading a human map in Pig Latin.

He had been labeled a sociopath before. It didn't bother him, as long as it didn't reach the general public.

He said, "I thought the point of me financing half of my own campaign was so I wouldn't have to pretend to give a damn."

"Money can buy advertisements and workers, but if you can't walk up to someone and convince them why they should vote for you, you're dead in the water. Look at the guest list and memorize something to talk about with everyone on your list ahead of time. The more important you make other people feel, the more money they'll donate."

Lex grabbed the tablet and scrolled through the guest list. He recognized every name except for one.

He asked, "Who is Clark Kent?"

"Some guy from the Daily Planet. They claim he's a rising star. That's French for nobody. But we never turn away press."

"I want the Daily Planet in my corner, especially if it'll get Lois Lane fired. Their paper has been too Pro Kal-El."

"Do you think it would be more productive to focus on your actual opponents instead of putting all this energy into Superman and everyone connected to him?"

"I'll invest my energy wherever I damn feel like it."

Mercy sighed. "Let me rephrase that. As your paid $100,000 a year consultant, my professional advice to you is to get your head out of Superman's ass and concentrate on your real competition."

Lex had the sudden urge to bash Mercy's head through the mirror. The violence that coursed through his veins under his veneer of control started to surge within him.

He dug his fingers into his palms and said through gritted teeth, "I'll take it under advisement, but if you want to keep working for me, watch your fucking language. I'm still your goddamned boss."

She mumbled back, "Yes, Sir."

Lex fastened a purple carnation onto his lapel.

He practiced into his reflection, "_Hi. I'm Lex Luthor. Thank you so much for coming. Tell me about yourself, so I can help you. Hello Mr. Jones. Thank you so much for your donation. It means so much to me to help a small business owner like you. Hello, just call me Lex. Can I call you Clark? I've read the Daily Planet for over 10 years and love every word of it."_

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 9

By Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman, Warner Brothers and DC Comics do so please don't sue. Rated T for adult language, situations, and violence. **Thank you to the people who read and review.**

"I feel like I'm in drag in more ways than one, "said Lois.

She wore a shoulder length black wig and dark blue cocktail dress. Clark thought she looked beautiful. With her darker hair she reminded him of his first crush, a girl back in Smallville named Lana Lang. The two had opposite personalities though.

He said, "You look great. I think this is the first time I've seen you in a skirt."

"Don't get used to it. I can't run in this."

"What could happen that you'd have to run?"

"Either one of us could have our cover blown. You'd have to fly me to safety."

"Again."

Clark was impressed with Lois's bravery and tenacity, but he also hoped she wouldn't put herself in danger expecting him to save her. He would only need to fail to save her once.

She said, "I appreciate it when you save me. You're dressed to kill."

Clark unbuttoned his crisp rented tuxedo shirt to reveal his Kryptonian suit underneath. He'd taken to wearing it under his street clothing so he would always be prepared. The only problem was it made him feel more confident, which wasn't good when he was trying to slouch and not tip people off.

He said, "I'm trying to avoid killing in the literal sense."

They shared a cab to the Metropolis Hilton. Clark had been there before years ago for a cousin of his mother's wedding. He remembered how grand the place seemed at the time. He also remembered feeling out of place for not looking anything like anyone in Martha Kent's family.

The ballroom appeared smaller this time around. Maybe everything in the universe felt smaller and less impressive to Clark after the wonders he had seen. The room had the same neutral wallpaper and classic chandelier in the center of the ceiling, but the tables were decorated in the barest minimum pieces of red and blue glitter. Instead of flowers, the centerpieces were pictures of Lex Luthor. Clark's keen eyesight revealed the pictures were Photo shopped. The grandest item was an ice sculpture of the word "LEX!"

Lois whispered, "I'm going to try to interview Delores Winters. You try to get closer to Luthor. And remember to slouch."

She discreetly squeezed his side and vanished into the crowd, like a headstrong Beagle hot on a scent. Clark vowed never to come between Lois and a story.

He scanned the crowd for Luthor, but he was surrounded by a crowd of admirers clamoring for a photograph with him.

Clark joined the outer edges of the circle. He stood next to a tall, square-jawed man with intense eyes. The man looked at him with curiosity.

Clark tried to play the awkward newbie reporter and said, "Hi. I'm Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. Can you please give me a quote about why you're supporting Luthor?"

The man held his hand out. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Bruce Wayne. You've probably already heard of me."

His self-introduction could be interpreted as arrogant, except it was true. Clark had heard stories about the infamous Bruce Wayne. His parents were murdered in front of him as a child, leaving him the wealthiest man in Gotham City. Since then he'd developed a reputation for being Gotham City's equivalent of a Kardashian sister: famous for being famous and rich, but not really doing anything.

Clark said, "Of course I've heard of you. What brings you to state politics?"

Bruce sipped his drink. "It isn't so much that I like Luthor, it's that I believe his opponent Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot getting the nomination would be a disaster for the people of the State of New York. He's corrupt enough as Gotham City's current mayor. And you can quote me on that."

"So it's a lesser of two evils choice for you?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. The system is broken. Unfortunately the lesser is the best we're going to get."

Clark frowned at his cynicism. "I'd like to think the system can be fixed if people focus on truth, justice and the American Way."

"You're from Kansas, aren't you?"

Clark bristled, "How can you tell?"

Bruce said, "It's in your accent and your attitude. You we're obviously raised in a small town."

"I don't have an accent, and there's nothing wrong with being from a small town."

"You have one, but you subconsciously try to talk like people on TV. No one who has an accent thinks they do, they just naively think everyone else does."

Clark grew annoyed at Bruce's attitude. "Are you some kind of Sherlock Holmes detective that's an expert on human nature?"

Bruce half-smiled, "You have no idea."

Clark said, "If you're such a great judge of character, maybe you should look into Luthor's background too before you start backing him."

"What has Luthor done that is so bad?"

"He's…he's…he attacked Superman."

"Superman destroyed one of my Wayne Enterprise Satellites."

"No he didn't! General Zod did."

Bruce cocked his head. "How would you know that?"

Clark froze.

An evil smile curled on Bruce's lips. He whispered, "Tell me Clark, aren't you a little tall to be a journalist? I love the non-prescription glasses though. Nice touch."

Clark used his x-ray vision to search Bruce. The padding in his jacket wasn't padding, but solid muscle. He was wearing a lead bullet-proof vest under his shirt. His skin was mottled with scar tissue.

Bruce's waist was circled with a hidden utility belt. It held an odd wing-shaped weapon that looked like a bat. Who else from Gotham City would carry bat-shaped paraphernalia?

Clark muttered softly, "I'm disappointed that Batman turned out to be such a dick. I would hope someone fighting for justice would be a better man."

Bruce's grin faded. "I'm sorry that superpowers are being wasted on a dangerously naïve hick who's an overgrown Boy Scout."

"Maybe you should go back to your oh-so-superior Gotham and stay out of Metropolis. This is my city now."

"Why because you broke it, it's yours?"

"I'm warning you. Don't support Luthor. You'll regret it."

"Don't get the Penguin elected."

Clark knew he could mop the floor with "Batman" if he really wanted to, but he was held back by the public and his moral code.

He tried to diffuse the situation. "Look, we're at a standstill, backing different teams. Let's try to stay out of each other's way. You don't tell the world my secret identity, and I won't tell anyone yours."

"Fair enough. It wasn't a pleasure meeting you."

Bruce swirled dramatically around and walked away.

Clark muttered under his breath, "I won't be joining a Justice League or group of Superfriends with him anytime soon."

Clark straightened his glasses and pushed through the crowd to get closer to Luthor.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: After Warner Brothers announced the upcoming Superman/Batman movie, I had to include something like this-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 10

By Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman, Warner Brothers and DC Comics do so please don't sue. Rated T for adult language, situations, and violence. **Thank you to the people who read and review. Sorry for the delay on updating. I was on vacation.**

Lex had always preferred ideas to people, science to culture, and the "Big Picture" over superficial small talk, but he had to admit he was enjoying this party. He was a quick learner for things that interested him, and after taking to heart Mercy's coaching on people skills, working the crowd felt increasingly natural to him.

He reveled in the throngs of elites cozying up to him for a picture. It made him feel like a rock star. Being a C.E.O. and inventor brought him the indirect power of money, but emerging as a true leader of men made him experience power in its most undiluted form.

Applause, being the headliner, shining in the spotlight, there was something addictive about it. He needed to feed on the next rush, the next autograph seeker, the next brush with feeling worshipped.

Mercy whispered in his ear. "I wouldn't mingle with the general population without security."

"Are you my political bodyguard now? I'll be fine. I don't want to look weak."

He ventured out beyond the velvet ropes, greeting the equivalent of people in the cheap seats.

Lex read the press badge of the latest man pushed in front of him.

He said, "Clark Kent. It's nice to meet you. You're the…former track star from Kansas State who now works for the Daily Planet."

He smiled in anticipation of Clark acting flattered that he knew who he was. Instead, the new reporter looked wary. He had been standing up straight, but now he slouched and pressed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Usually people slouched first and then snapped to attention when they greeted him.

Clark said with a wary tone, "Thank you. How do you know who I am?"

"Journalists are very important to me. The Daily Planet's support means a lot. Let's get a picture together."

Clark looked alarmed and stammered, "I…I…"

Lex put his arm over Clark's shoulder and listened to the snap of a digital camera. Clark body felt rigid, like he had a steel rod in his spine.

Kent said, "I know you're busy, but can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away at me."

"You have no idea how much I'd like to. Why are you focusing so much attention on Superman, instead of running a normal campaign?"

Lex frowned. The question seemed a bit hostile. He gripped the stem of his champagne glass tighter.

He responded, "The world ceased to be 'normal' the moment The Alien showed up and ruined Metropolis. Extreme times call for extreme measures. I'm the candidate that's not afraid to take shots at a creature as powerful and dangerous as Kal-El."

Clark frowned as if he was straining. "If you could say one thing to Superman directly, what would it be?"

Lex straightened and stared at Clark through his retro-looking glasses.

"I'd tell him go home. You're not wanted here."

Clark's Adam's apple dipped and rose as he swallowed before answering. "With all due respect, that's like telling a homeless person or refugee to go home. His birth planet was destroyed. This is his home."

Lex didn't like being crossed. He sized Clark up. His body language sent out mixed signals, like he was relaxed and trying to appear threatening, or challenging but trying to look harmless.

Lex asked coldly, "Are you interviewing me for my opinions or arguing with me?"

"I'm just asking the tough questions. Is there anything that would make you change your mind about Superman?"

Lex scratched his head. He thought of the most appropriate talking point sound bite. "I'm not one of those career politicians who flip-flops at the whims of the highest-paying lobbyist of the moment. When I set my mind to something, I stick to it."

"Even if you're proven wrong?"

Clark was getting on Lex's nerves. How dare this inexperienced child question him? He clutched his glass even tighter until it felt painful. He wanted to let loose of his anger and strike, break the glass and use the jagged edge against him, but couldn't because of the spotlight he was under.

He said, "I'm never wrong. I'm the best thing that will ever happen to the people of New York if they vote for me. And I'm the worst thing that can happen to anyone who gets in my way of leading the world into tomorrow."

Clark stared at him. Lex saw his twin images reflected back in Clark's glasses, and his expression was admittedly scary. He wondered if he'd let too much of his true self leak out, if he'd shown too much of the savage beneath the veneer of civilization.

Lex laughed and said, "Of course all of what I do is perfectly legal and for the greater good of the people of Metropolis!"

"You think of yourself as a hero."

"Well, heroism is in the eye of the beholder, but yes. It isn't always physical or about saving kittens from burning buildings. It's…"

Clark screamed, "Duck!" and shoved him to the ground.

A bullet whizzed over his head and the vase behind him shattered. He was covered with cold water and hot blood, spilled wine and the heavier than he thought it would be body of Clark Kent. Women screamed and people stampeded.

Cries filed his ears, "Security help! Where are the police?! Help me!"

A man in a black ski mask loomed over him. "Die Luthor, die!"

Luthor saw the gun in his hands. His life flashed before his eyes, and then a black cape swarmed the man from out of nowhere.

A guttural, low voice threatened, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"It's Batman!"

Another shot rang out. Batman and the masked assassin threw punches and kicks at each other. They landed with the sounds of "Biff! Bam! Pow!" Batman pinned the assailant to the ground and handcuffed him.

Kent rolled off of Lex and pulled him to his feet. They locked eyes. Clark's expression wasn't of relief but, "Oh God what have I done?"

Lex assumed he must be in shock. His own mind was clouded with the adrenaline coursing through his brain.

His security guards now gathered in a circle around the assailant. He tried to get into Batman's spotlight.

Lex said, "Batman, I can't thank you enough for saving my life, I…"

Batman growled and pointed to the man on the floor, "I'd question this one about Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot."

A familiar woman's voice called out, "Batman, can I get an exclusive? I'm Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet and I…"

Batman cut her off, "I've had bad luck with female reporters."

He fired his grappling gun into the ceiling and rocketed out of a window. Lex tried to process what just happened. He realized how narrowly he'd escaped death.

He said, "I want every security guard here now."

Five men of varying shapes and sizes approached him with heads hung low in shame. Lex hated incompetence.

He said, "You let Lois Lane in. You're all fired."

One of them said, "We also let a guy in who tried to kill you."

"That too. No one gets severance pay."

Lex watched Lois and Clark holding each other. He could tell they were more than friends. He walked through crunches of broken glass to them.

Lois murmured, "You saved him. After all he…"

They both turned to look at Lex. Their eyes had trepidation in them.

Lex pointed at Lois, "You are trespassing. I could have you arrested."

Clark hugged her protectively. His movements were more natural than when he'd interacted with Lex.

Clark said, "Considering I saved your life, I think you could cut us both some slack."

Lex agreed.

Mercy rushed to him and hugged him. "Oh my God. I was so worried."

He hugged her back and she whispered in his ear, "Do you know what an assassination attempt will do for your ratings in the polls? You're a shoe-in now."

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 11

By: Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman (or Batman). Warner Brothers and DC Comics do so please don't sue. Rated T.

The marble stairs Clark rested on felt clammy through the fabric of his suit. Lois was splayed next to him, feverishly typing up the story of the night's events to submit to Perry. Police and TV reporters bustled like rioting ants around them.

At the center of the bustle Lex Luthor spoke to Lucas "Snapper" Carr, a news anchor for Metropolis's most prestigious local station.

Carr's hair was immobilized from hairspray. He posed next to Luthor in front of a cameraman.

Morphing his face from glib to serious, he said, "Are we on? Five…four…three…two…one. Hello. I'm coming to you live with Lex Luthor, who just survived an assassination attempt, only to be saved by Batman."

Clark grumbled to Lois, "Batman didn't save him, I did. He comes to my city and steals my credit."

She whispered, "Batman is famous. Clark Kent isn't. TV personalities are always going to focus on what will grab the masses."

Clark noticed that Lois and the others at the Daily Planet had a disdain for television reporters. They had an attitude that print media was superior and they were the "real journalists," catering to the lowest common denominator. TV reporters were airbrushed infotainment.

Clark suspected there was an undercurrent of envy from newspaper employees. TV paid more and reached far more people. He thought it was a little hypocritical, but questioned if he was suffering from "heroism envy" towards Batman.

Carr shoved the microphone under Luthor's face. "So, tell us Mr. Luthor. What did it feel like to be almost murdered?"

Luthor said, "It felt horrible."

"Does this mean you'll be dropping out of the race?"

Luthor grabbed the microphone away from Carr and began to speechify, "Of course not. Let it never be said that Lex Luthor is a quitter. If anything this has strengthened my dedication. I am willing to risk my life and limb for the people of New York State, if only they will reward me with their votes."

Carr looked ticked off and grabbed his mike back. "You've gone on record as being against vigilantes, mainly Superman. Now that Batman rescued you, will you be changing your stance?"

Lex said, "Well technically, a young reporter from the Daily Planet pushed me out of the way, but he went on record as only wanting to talk to his own newspaper."

Carr rolled his eyes, "Well, newspaper people are rather desperate these days. You didn't answer my question about Batman."

Lex knitted his brow. "Batman and Superman are two entirely different people. Batman doesn't kill. Superman does. They're as different from each other as apples and oranges. I'm grateful for what Batman did today. He subdued my attacker and turned him over to the real police. Superman was responsible for the death of Alfredo Gonzales."

Carr looked surprised. "I thought Mr. Gonzalez was still in a coma, unless his death hasn't been released to the public."

Lex said, "Brain death is death."

Carr said, "Thank you for speaking to us and good luck with your campaign. And now here's Ron Burgundy with an important subject: the winner of Metropolis's best pizza place!"

The news crew wrapped up and walked off. Some police entered and Clark recognized Maggie Sawyer.

He whispered to Lois, "She knows me as Superman. Let's get out of here."

Lois nodded and they left through a back route.

She said, "If I only I knew Batman's real identity. That would be a story."

Clark felt a tinge of jealously. "Why is everyone so interested in Batman over me? Besides, I met him in his civilian identity. He's a dick."

Lois widened her eyes. "You know who he is? Who?!"

"I sort of promised not to tell anyone. He figured out my identity in 30 seconds, so I have to keep it a secret."

"But you can tell me."

"No, I'm sorry."

"Do you have to be so damn honorable about everything?"

"Should I have just forgotten about being good and let Luthor die?"

Lois sighed. "You reacted on instinct. It's your gut reaction to rescue people, even when it's not in your best interest. And if you would have let him die, I think you'd still be brooding over it."

"You're right. It's in my blood to play the hero"

Lois laced her hand through his elbow. "You're a hero even to your own villains. Can't you give me a hint about Batman?"

"No."

"Just a little one? I can research the list of attendees at the party without your help."

"You're being annoying"

"I'm being a reporter."

"I rest my case."

"I'm getting my own cab tonight. You can…fly home on your own or whatever it is you do."

Clark hated Batman even more.

**Lex Luthor's Hotel Suite**

Lex washed the makeup off of his face in the hotel suite's mirror. Mercy told him it was a necessary evil in the days of High-Definition Programming. It made him appear tan, but when he removed it; his skin looked pale, almost green. The circles under his eyes were getting darker. A throbbing in his temple felt like a stab.

He told himself it was the stress of the campaign and the danger of being murdered. He told himself a lot of things so he'd keep going.

Mercy stood outside the bathroom door. She was still in her evening dress, but had let her hair down and walked barefoot.

She said, "Channel 4, 7 and Fox News all want to interview you tomorrow. You'd have to get up at 4 AM. Normally I'd tell a client to never turn down the opportunity to go on TV, but are you up to it?"

Lex checked his diamond-crusted Rolex watch. It was after midnight already.

He lay down on the hotel couch. It wasn't comfortable, but the lighting was softer than the fluorescent glare in the bathroom.

He rested his head on a side pillow and asked, "Can't you book me for later?"

"I'll see about getting you on the Five O'clock News. You don't want to wait too long though. The longer you wait, the more likely you'll be bumped by another story."

The thought of any "story" being more important than the attack on his life curdled his stomach.

He said, "Heaven forbid a kitten might be rescued from a subway train. Do what you can. Did my father call?"

She curled up on a chair and searched through her iPod. "I'm sorry. No family members called. Maybe they just didn't hear about it yet. Do you want me to get him on the phone?"

Lex didn't believe that his father hadn't heard. He remembered his childhood. His father always watched the news. Lex made the mistake of trying to change the channel once and Lionel had thrown a beer can at him. He never made that mistake again.

If Lex couldn't choose his family, he could at least cherry pick his employees.

He said, "Don't bother. After the interviews are squared away I want you to get me meetings with men in private security. Find me someone with police, or even better military experience. Find me someone who's ruthless. Cost is no issue."

She said, "So we're clear, do you want a bodyguard or a mercenary? Someone who'll go after the person who tried to kill you?"

"Someone who'll kill for me."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: So, Ben Affleck has been cast as Batman. That could be…interesting. **


	12. Chapter 12

Stronger Than Steel Chapter 12

By Cadet Deming

I don't own the rights to Superman or Batman, DC Comics and Warner Brothers do so please don't sue. Rated T. There is some satire that I hope doesn't offend anyone. Thank you to the people who review.

**Daily Planet Offices**

Lois had sacrificed many things on her quest for a career, and her personal life, unfortunately, was one of them. The long hours, aggressiveness, and competitive nature needed to be a top journalist often clashed with the lifestyle and softer personality traits needed for a successful romantic relationship.

She rested in a chair next to Clark in Perry's office, but there may as well have been an ocean between the two of them. His blue eyes, so beautifully warm and welcoming, looked clouded over.

Perry said, "I must say I'm impressed Clark. Not too many young men would turn down TV interviews to give us an exclusive. I appreciate it."

Clark said, "Loyalty is important to me, Sir."

Lois snorted. "Yeah, the freelancer needs to kiss up to try to keep job security."

She was surprised at the bitterness in her own voice, not meaning to show it in front of her boss.

Perry frowned. "Is there bad blood between the two of you? I don't want any hostile environment complaints."

Clark said, "No complaints, Sir. Lois and I are just having a personal disagreement. I won't bring it into the office."

Perry said, "Calling me Perry is fine, son."

Clark beamed. Lois started to feel like the less-favored son or daughter. She realized she was being petulant.

She tried to come across as more professional, "Do you have any assignments for me?"

Perry said, "I have assignments for both of you. Separate ones. Clark, I'm sending you to do a piece on Metropolis firefighters. Focus on their heroism, and tie it in to what you did for Luthor. Lois, I'm sending you to Gotham City to interview Oswald Cobblepot."

She protested, "But, I thought the Planet was backing Luthor?"

Perry said, "We are, but before it becomes public we still need to get a few quotes from the competition. Get him on record about how he feels about the assassination attempt. I'd start driving now. Gotham is four hours away, and you don't want to be stuck there after dark."

She said, "Can't you send me someplace safer, like Iraq or Iran or Detroit?"

"Please don't make me tell you twice."

Lois grabbed her iPod and left.

**Metropolis Fire Station**

Clark's dating experiences were so limited, he wasn't sure if the fighting he and Lois were having was normal. His own adopted parents had been married for decades and he could barely remember them even arguing. His father had a tendency to hide things, so it was possible they did and just hid it from him well, even with his "Super hearing."

What he did know was he didn't like the feeling of estrangement. Lois wasn't just his girlfriend. She was his only close friend here, so if things were sour with her he didn't have anyone else close to confide in. He wanted to grow up and not run to his mother when things went wrong.

It made him long for the platonic, uncomplicated companionship of just having a guy friend to hang out with. As he walked through the halls of the fire department, he watched the interactions of the mostly male firefighters. Their body language showed the easy camaraderie they had with each other.

It was a totally different "workplace family" feeling than what he had picked up on at the Daily Planet. They felt like a family where people had to compete with each other for the best stories, the front page, and the highest word counts. Here the men had to get along with each other because people could die if they didn't cooperate smoothly.

As he thought of what angle he would use to write about everyday heroism, he listened in to the dispatch room.

"This is Sergeant Loeb. What is the nature of your emergency?"

A panicked woman said, "It's my daughter Angela. Her cat Fluffy is caught up a tree. He's black and has green eyes."

Loeb asked, "What's the address?"

"9744 One-Hundred and Forty-Seventh Street, Apartment 905-F,

Metropolis 89876."

"Look lady, we're a busy place. We got lives to save and can't waste our time on fuckin' cats."

"You didn't say anything until I gave you a Spanish Harlem address. It's because her cat is black, isn't it? Your department is racist!"

Loeb said, "Good-bye lady," and slammed the phone down.

Clark raced out of the building and into the subway. He changed into his Kryptonian suit and flew to the address. This was something he couldn't possibly screw up. He needed to do something to fill his chronic hero syndrome addiction.

He alighted slowly by the curb. A young girl in pigtails sat crying on the curb. She clutched a slutty-looking Bratz Doll in one hand.

Someone shouted, "It's Superman!"

He said, "I come in peace. I'm just here to get you your kitty back. Where is she or he?"

Angela pointed to a tree. Clark flew up to one of the top branches. A fluffy black cat with a small white spot on its chest mewled softly and forlornly. Clark used his vision to scan her for injuries.

"Hey there Fluffy. I'm just here to help."

He held his hand out to her. She sniffed it cautiously, and then rubbed her forehead against him. He cradled her gently and floated to the ground.

One person started clapping, and then the whole crowd followed suit. If sunlight had a sound, it would be the surge of applause that surrounded him.

Some women in the group called out, "_Hey Supes, you are fine…I think I grew another ovary just watching you…Here's my number Kal-El. Call me, maybe."_

A woman kissed his cheek as he heard a dozen Smartphone cameras flash. He was so caught up in the moment he didn't think about what Lois would say if she saw the pictures.

**Gotham City **

Lois stared up at the 12 story building the housed Gotham City Hall. It was weathered grey, and Gothic-looking. Stone gargoyles with bat-like wings guarded the steps and decorative towers.

It reeked of tradition in a way that the gleaming skyscrapers of Metropolis couldn't. Metropolis billed itself as "The City of Tomorrow." Gotham was steeped in history and a rich but violent past. It was 19th century tenements and old mansions, soot from the Industrial Age commingled with acid rain.

She went through a metal detector to reach the Mayor's office. Metropolis's City Hall didn't need such security measures.

The elevator doors closed in front of her. They were tufted burgundy leather. The music piped in was "The March of the Marionettes" song from the old TV show Alfred Hitchcock Presents.

The Mayoral antechamber was filed with young staffers and older civil servants. She noticed many of the staffers were pretty girls. They were almost too pretty to be slaving away in government.

A secretary said, "Ms. Lane? Mayor Cobblepot will see you now."

The first thing Lois noticed in the office was the eyes of 14 different stuffed birds, all staring at her. They ranged from a stuffed heron to a tall Emperor Penguin.

The walls were covered in a rainbow of Audubon prints of birds, intercut with black and white photographs of various penguin species. The only picture of humans in the entire office was a solitary family shot of Oswald himself, his wife Veronica Vreeland-Cobblepot, and Oswald's toddler Jay. Jay was dressed in a black and white penguin jumper. Lois had to admit, the kid looked adorable.

Oswald rose to shake her hand. He wasn't much taller standing than sitting. His grip felt deformed. As he pulled away she saw his fingers were misshapen. She'd read an article on him that he was born with Lobster-claw syndrome. His fingers on both hands had been fused.

He clasped his hands together and leaned forward with a predatory gleam.

"Welcome Ms. Lane. How can we help each other?"

**To be continued.**

**Author's Note: I hope I'm not writing Superman too much like Spiderman**


End file.
